Rules of Gambling
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS: RUN TO WIN. Apa kau tahu sensasi dari permainan ini? Yang menang akan terus mengejar kemenangan dan yang kalah akan penasaran akan kemenangan. Mungkin aku termasuk. Ya/Pendek, OOC, DLDR!


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Rules of Gambling © Edelweiss Cliff

**.: FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS: RUN TO WIN :.**

**Warning: **OOC, pendek, full deskrip, 1st POV. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Author note: Saya sudah niat mau bikin fic dua buat nyumbang, makanya gitu -_-

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'm here for teach you for knows some rules of gambling, in my world.<em>

**One. Speculations.**

Aku penasaran dengan berbagai macam tipu daya permainan ini. Untung dan rugi yang tidak dapat ditaksir dengan logika, menghasilkan semacam khas hal baru tertentu dan sensasi yang berbeda. Yang hanya sekadar rasa ingin tahu, berubah jadi penyeretan diriku oleh rasa kecanduan yang berlebih atas permainan ini. Sebagai pemula, aku bergantung pada peruntungan yang disertai dengan kemampuanku untuk mengamati olah permainan ini lebih jauh. Aku terjatuh cukup dalam, terseret dengan kegelapan dan kekelamannya. Namun aneh, aku menikmatinya begitu saja. Rasa ingin tahu itu ternyata sangat menjebak.

**Two. Fight.**

Beruntung, otakku cukup cerdas untuk bertahan di arena ini. Berbagai perhitungan sistematis dan permainan psikologi yang kupelajari secara autodidak dan kuterapkan sesuai caraku sendiri, membantuku untuk mencapai puncak. Aku mendapatkan semuanya. Hanya membolak-balikan kartu dan bertaruh sekian _dollar_, mereka takluk kepadaku dan berlindung di belakangku. Dengan timbal balik hasil, mereka yang kalah saat bertaruh denganku, dendam dan menunggu momen yang tepat untuk memukulku balik. Aku tahu itu, meski mereka diam dan memperlihatkan senyum palsu. Sebab, permainan ini tidak bisa menghasilkan perasaan rela akan poinnya diambil. Mereka mengomeli dirinya sendiri betapa idiotnya mereka saat berada di hadapanku. Merampas atau dirampas. Aku di bagian merampas angan-angan mereka. Dan sembari menjaga posisiku, aku menjaga kesempatan mereka untuk menjatuhkanku agar tidak terlihat di mata mereka. Ya.

**Three. Win or Lose.**

Apa kau tahu candu dari permainan ini? Kekalahan akan mendorong orang yang kalah untuk mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan orang yang menang didorong oleh lezatnya kemenangan dan posisi menggiurkan untuk melakukannya secara berulang-ulang. Mungkin, aku termasuk golongan yang menang. Aku haus akan kemenangan dan berusaha untuk menyentuh puncak kemenangan itu sendiri. Sensasi kemenangan itu, seperti kau mengalahkan segala penghalangmu dan kau berhak untuk mendudukinya. Rasa bangga dan harga diri akan naik. Menang dalam _game_ adalah tujuanku. Apa pun caranya, aku akan meraih kemenangan itu dan berdiri di puncak. Kutetapkan itu adalah tujuan hidupku. Tantangan yang kuhadapi, bagai rasa berdebar dan penasaran yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

**Four. …?**

Terikat dengan lingkaran perputaran judi, sekali masuk dan terikat, tidak akan terlepas lagi. Aku mengabaikan segala kehidupan sosialku dan hal yang normal dihadapi orang-orang biasa. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya peduli pada permainanku. Hal-hal selain itu sudah kuanggap tidak penting lagi. Aku mengabaikannya. Perlahan aku kehilangan segalanya. Masa muda yang seharusnya kuhabiskan untuk hal lain selain ini, terlewat sia-sia. Kini aku duduk dengan tenaga yang perlahan mengendur. Aku ingin berhenti. Sungguh. Namun ambisi itu masih berkobar-kobar. Aku ingin menyentuh puncak itu. Hanya sejari pun tak apa. Apa kemenangan itu terlalu semu untukku? Atau aku yang terlalu lemah untuk meraihnya? Tidak, aku kuat untuk mencapainya dengan kekalahan mereka yang mengikuti di belakangku dan sudah kutumpahkan darah untuk semua ini!

Benar, aku membunuh. Untuk mempertahankan posisiku.

Mereka terlalu fasik. Dendam mereka yang berlebih padaku, dan aku yang sukses menyembunyikan kelemahanku, membuat mereka tak sabar dan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya secepat mungkin. Aku tahu akan hal itu. Dan aku tak bisa lari. Aku hanya bisa menghadapinya dan melawan mereka di antara kesakitan dan rasa mencekam akan kematian. Sudah kualami rasa akan dekat kepada kematian setiap waktu. Dan dengan sukses aku menyingkirkan mereka. Noda darah yang sudah kucuci beberapa kali dari tanganku, perlahan kurasakan samar-samar bau amis yang tidak akan pindah. Jalur yang kutempuh lama-lama menjadi jalur pembantaian. Yang awalnya hanyalah permainan, menjadi arena pertarungan nyawa yang tiada habisnya. Pernah terbesit dari pikiranku untuk lari saja. Tapi percuma, mereka akan menemukanku. Kuputuskan untuk melayani tantangan mereka. Dengan pistol di tangan, aku menghabisi mereka dengan beberapa tembakan. Tenaga yang perlahan memudar, namun ambisi ini belumlah mati. Mati-matian kupertahankan posisiku ini sebagai calon peraih puncak. Aku menjual semuanya. Harga diriku, hartaku dan apa yang tersisa yang masih aku bisa ambil dan pertaruhkan. Dan kini yang kupertaruhkan adalah… Hidupku.

Perlahan makin sulit. Sebuah gerakan yang tidak aku sadari. suara lecutan yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Kini, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka sekarang. Mereka kini akhirnya bisa menjatuhkanku. Nafasku yang kini lambat akan adanya benda asing yang masuk ke dadaku, kini cuma bisa mendengar samar-samar suara mereka yang tertawa akan betapa rendahnya aku ini. Bau amis darah yang merupakan milikku, menyeruak tajam masuk ke arah hidungku. Dengan selembar kartu di tangan yang sempat aku pegang. Tapi permainan kotor mereka, membuat peluang akan menang dan mempertahankan hidupku, yang aku pegang menjadi sia-sia.

Jalur nafasku tertutup. Tidak bisa mengalirkan udara lagi ke tubuhku. Semuanya terhenti. Kini dengan lekat aku rasakan sensasi kematian seperti korban-korban terdahuluku. Rasanya kelam dan sepi. Aku terhenti. Waktu tidak akan terhenti. Akankah aku mendapatkan kemenangan puncak itu? Aku mengejarnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sepertinya tidak. Karena aku baru tahu sekarang, bahwa fakta akan kemenangan itu adalah...

_No limit_. Tak terbatas.

Jadi aku mengejar hal yang jelas-jelas tidak kudapatkan batasnya? Huh?

Bodoh.

Sekarang pelan kurasakan ragaku ini sudah menyatu dengan setan.

Kini kau tahu apa peraturan ke empat dari peraturan permainan ini:

Ya.

.

.

.

**Mati**

* * *

><p>AN : saya nulis apa sih sebenarnya? #ditimpukpanci.<p>

Oh _well_, cuma ramblingan gaje ._. yang mengambil sisi kelam dari Clifford dan mendeskripsikannya secara nista lalu _bad end_. XD #seneng #plak. Dan juga syukurlah, niat saya untuk nyumbang dua fic akhirnya terpenuhi u.u

Review nee? XD


End file.
